


Engineer Caught in compromising position with furball

by noo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Title:</b> Engineer Caught in compromising position with furball<br/><b>Rating:</b> PG<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 35<br/><b>Pairings/Characters:</b> Scotty, Tribble, Gaila<br/><b>Warnings:</b> Possible misuse of a tribble<br/><b>Summary:</b> Really, what else could Gaila say at a time like that?<br/><b>A/N:</b> Written for the <span><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/"><b>bridge2sickbay</b></a></span> prompts - Newspaper Headlines</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engineer Caught in compromising position with furball

"Um, Scotty, is that a furball in your pants or are you just happy to see me?" Gaila asked, one delicate eyebrow raising.

Scotty blushed a red that perfectly matched the color of his uniform.


End file.
